O baile
by Thaissi
Summary: É a segunda fic da série final feliz. Como o nome já diz conta a história do baile de Hogwarts


**Nota da autora: **Eu quase não consegui achar a música adequada para essa fic mas no fim euachei uma bastante antiga. O nome é Coleção e a última regravação dela foi pela Banda Eva em 1992. Quem pegou o barco daqui eu aconselho a ler Deslizes para entender algumas coisas.

O BAILE 

    Ela terminou o banho e se enrolou numa toalha. Em seguida juntou suas coisas e pôs em cima da pia. Olhou para o espelho e embaçadp e passou a mão limpando-o "Agora sim!" pensou enquanto olhava a jovem ruiva do outro lado. Com uma mão soltou a presilha que prendia o cabelo e com a outra começou a desembaraçar os fios. Terminado o trabalho ela examinou o resultado: não estava excessivamente volumoso mas também não estava liso. Havia um ondulado suave com cachos grandes. Suspirando ela pensou: " E agora? Deixo solto ou prendo?" 

— Deixa solto. – uma voz falou atrás de si. 

    Gina virou-se surpresa. Parado à porta, Rony lhe dizia: 

— Seu cabelo fica lindo solto, maninha. Não prenda. 

— Ah, obrigada, Rony. Eu não vou prender. – sua voz levava uma pontinha de decepção. 

— Certo. – ele falou. – Eu vim avisar que já estou descendo com a Mione. – Imitando a voz da garota, ele completou- "Eu, como monitora, tenho tarefas a cumprir antes do baile." 

— E então o pobre par dela vai passar mais tempo às sós com amonitora atarefada. Oh, pobre Rony. – Gina ironizou enquanto Rony corava. Então ela completou: 

— Eu gostaria de me vestir, Rony. Descerei daqui a pouco com o Simas. Enqaunto isso o Pobre Rony vai ajudar a Mione lá embaixo.- ela riu 

— Quem resiste a você, Gina? – Rony riu e saiu dizendo. 

**_Sei que você gosta de brincar de amores _**

**_Mas, oh, comigo não! _**

**_Comigo não!_**

    Com a saída dele Gina suspirou e seus olhos entristeceram. 

— O Harry resiste, Rony. Infelizmente.- ela falou em voz baixa, 

    Dito isso ela desenrolou a toalha e começou a se vestir. Depois deu uma leve maquiada no rosto. Olhou- se no espelho e sorriu ante seu reflexo. 

— Pelo menos eu estou bonita. 

****************** 

    Ela desceu as escadas. Estava linda com um vestido preto e botas de cano alto também pretas.Terminada a escada, Simas a esperava com uma veste azul que combinava com seus cabelos loiros. 

— Uau! – ele balbucciou quando a viu. 

— Vamos? – ela perguntou. 

— Vamos. – ele respondeu e pegou delicadamente a mão dela dizendo: 

— Agora você vai pagar sua promessa. 

— Certo. Então passaremos a noite inteira andando.- ela brincou. 

— Andando?! 

— Lógico! Eu prometi andar com você. – gina continuou a brincar. 

— E se eu te levar para andar no meio do salão? – Simas entrou na brincadeira. 

— OK, eu me rendo. – ela levantou as mãos divertida. – Vamos logo. 

    Eles saíram do salão comunal e foram para o principal.Lá dentro a festa já acontecia.Logo Gina viu Rony lhe acenando de uma mesa e se encaminhou para lá. Ele estava com Hermione mas nem deu tempo de se perguntar onde estava Harry. Do outro lado da mesa ele chegava com Cho. 

**_Sei também que você... _**

**_Eu não sei mais nada!_**

    Por um instante o seu olhar cruzou com o dele mas Gina desviou. Não aguentava  vê-lo com outra garota. " Por que tem  não sou eu alí?" ela se perguntava. E , distraída, nem notou que Harry a havia cumprimentado. 

— Ah, olá, Harry. – ela  repondeu tardiamente fugindo dos olhos dele. 

    "Graças a Merlim!" ela pensou quando Simas a chamou para ir até a mesa de Dino e Parvati. Com um sorriso forçado ela pediu licença aos dois casais sentados e saiu. 

    Gina conversou um pouco com Dino e Parvati e logo se convenceu que eles eram insuportavelmente fúteis. Agradeceu mentalmente a Merlim por Simas ter se recusado a ficar naquela mesa mas sua gratidão sumiu quando ela percebeu que voltariam para a mesa de Rony. " Oh, não, Harry e Cho estão lá... eu não vou suportar!" ela pensava enquanto observava Cho rindo ao lado de Harry. A felicidade lhe parecia a léguas de distância... 

**_Um dia você vai ouvir _**

**_De alguém _**

**_O que ouvi de ti! _**

     " Será que ele sabe que eu estou pensando nele?Não importa...  as palavras dele não saem da minha cabeça:eu preciso  ficar sozinho, Gina. Você é uma grande amiga... Droga, Gina, pense em Simas que gosta de você!" 

   --- Vamos dançar Gina? – A voz de Simas lhe trouxe de volta à realidade.Na pista, alguns casais dançavam a música animada. 

   --- Claro Simas! Eu lhe prometi, lembra? 

   --- Como eu ia esquecer? --- Ele sussurrou, e ela riu. 

        Eles começaram a dançar . Gina se surpreendeu pelo fato de Simas dançar tão bem. " Pelo menos eu não vou ficar com os pés inchados esse ano." Ela pensou e sorriu. Simas sorriu de volta e a conduziu pelo salão. Em pouco tempo a pista  estava lotada. Gina se admirou ao ver que estava se divertindo com Simas. A alegria passou ao ver que Harry e Cho estavam dançando ao seu lado. " Veja pelo lado bom, Gina. Se você estivesse com o Harry seus pés estariam esmagados." Ela pensou e um sorriso involuntário invadiu seu rosto no momento em que Simas a girou e ela ficou cara a cara  com Harry.

**_Então irá pensar_**

**_Como eu sonhei em vão _**

****

    Nesse momento a música acabou e começou uma bem lenta. Simas pôs um braço em sua cintura e com a outra mão pegou sua mão direita. Ela enrusbeceu por estar dançando de rosto colado com ele mas o rubor passou quando ela viu que ao lado, Harry e Cho se beijavam  apaixonadamente. Gina sentiu o chão desaparecer ao vê-los enquanto se controlava para não cair no choro. Ainda assim uma lágrima escapou furtivamente e escorreu pelo seu rosto enquanto ela permanecia olhando a cena. 

    A música acabou e foi substituída por uma outra lenta. Rony pediu licença à Simas para dançar com Gina e o fez abraçando-a pela cintura. Gina assustou-se ao ouvir-lo falar em seu ouvido: 

— Pode desabafar, Gina. Estou aqui pra te ouvir. 

— Do que você está falando? – Gina tentou disfaçar. 

— Eu sei quando você está chorando. Se quiser negar, primeiro tome umas aulas com o Malfoy. 

— Credo, Rony!Falar do Malfoy uma hora dessas! – Gina falou com um riso de surpresa. 

— Pelo menos eu te fiz rir! – Rony respondeu e parou de dançar. 

— Mas o que... – Gina ia retrucar mas não houve tempo. Outras mãos a envolveram pela cintura. 

**_Não vá, ou vá!_**

**_Você é quem quer... _**

    " Que droga, Harry! Por que você não ficou lá com a sua namoradinha?" ela pensou e sentiu a mão dele levantar seu queixo dizendo: 

— É feio uma dama não olhar para o seu cavalheiro. 

— Nossa! Falou o senhor dançarino... – Gina ironizou – Desde quando você sabe dançar? 

— Tomei umas aulas. – ele respondeu e ela decidiu não retrucar. 

    Ficaram algum tempo calados até que Harry quebrou o silêncio com uma pergunta. 

— Está se divertindo, Gina? 

— Estou, claro. – ela respondeu enquanto pensava que nunca se sentira tão desconfortável na vida. 

— Não sabia que o Simas era tão divertido. – Harry falou e Gina notou uma nota de ciúme na voz. 

— Ele é encantador e absolutamente maravilhoso.- ela disse provocando. 

— Pra quem dizia me amar você caiu de amores muito fácil por ele. – Harry caiu na procovação 

— Eu não quero falar sobre esse assunto. – Gina desconversou e baixou os olhos. 

— Mas eu quero falar sobre nós dois. E sobre o Simas. – ele continuou a conversa. 

— Não existe nós dois, Harry.Existe você e a Cho. E pára de  meter o Simas nomeio dessa história. – Gina olgou em volta e viu Simas procurando-a então completou: - Agora me solte que sua namorada está olhando para cá. E se você não percebeu, eu tenho par. 

— Ela não é minha namorada, Gina. – Harry falou rápido 

— Ah, sim. – Gina  retrucou sarcástica e se soltou -  Você devia dizer isso a ela e não a mim. Falar, por exemplo que vocês não estavam se beijando há pouco. Estavam só fazendo exercícios faciais.

**_Quer saber eu amo você! _**

    Ela saiu na direção de Simas furiosa. " Como ele se atreve a brincar comigo desse jeito?" ela pensou. Tão distraída estava, que acabou esbarrando em  Simas o qual riu dizendo: 

— Se não é o meu par! Que milagre aparecer assim na minha frente! 

— Desculpe Simas. Estou meio confusa agora – Apesar da aparente brincadeira ela notou mágoa na voz dele. 

    Notando o estado dela ele parou de rir e a abraçou dizendo: 

— Calma Gina. Eu estou aqui com você. 

    Eles foram para a mesaque estava vazia e conversaram, Simas tentando animá-la. Depois voltaram para a pista de dança onde dançaram mais algumas músicas rápidas mas o clima de romance se esvaíra. 

    Finalmente chegou a última música do baile. Era uma canção bastante lenta e roma^ntica e Simas enlaçou a cintura dela e puxou-a para perto mantendo seu rosto colado no dela. Gina podia ouvir a respiração quente dele enquanto pensava: " Ele vai me beijar! E agora, o que eu faço?" Ele se inclinou para beijá-la e uma novo pensamento invadiu a mente dela. " Vou deixar acontecer. Se o Harry pode, eu também posso."   Ela fechou os olhos  e curtiu a sensação. Beijar Harry era um misto de tudo o que amava e odiava em si mesmo e beijar Simas era leve, simples. 

    A música acabou e com ela a festa. Gina e Simas se separaram e ele a conduziu de volta à grifinória. Na porta do dormitório feminino ele beijou a mão dela e saiu dizendo: 

— Te vejo amanhã, Gina. 


End file.
